You Win
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. SasuNaru. After loosing a mission Naruto comes to a few realizations… Gift for Kidkun at Deviantart!


**A/N: I usually don't do request fanfics, but I was inspired by my newest friend on Deviantart, Kidkun. I promised to get this done by the 14th because Kidkun is going off to college. So, this is my little one shot, dedicated to Kidkun's favorite pairing SasuNaru.**

**Info.**

**Title: You Win**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**WARNINGS: Strong Shounen-ai**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. SasuNaru. After loosing a mission Naruto comes to a few realizations…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**You Win**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**A SasuNaru One Shot**

Naruto had found himself lying on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. The cold tiles felt soothing against the heat of the boy's skin, which was hot, dirty and sweat covered from the recent course of events. Drained from using massive amounts of chakra, he dared not move from his current position, lying there for what seemed to be hours at a time, while doing so rerouting the line to the bathroom. Naruto didn't care. He wanted to hide. He had lost his mission, with Sasuke outshining him once more. He could barely remember what even lead up to the fight. The blond could feel an incredible pain in his gut and his head.

The last thing he remembered was Sakura shaking him, brining him back into reality.

Things were never that simple for Naruto. Many questions had reeled around within the confines of his mind. He wondered where he was and the steel and bitter taste of defeat churned within the back of his throat. It ended up being some blood from a laceration in his mouth, caused when he was punched in the face by the enemy ninja. He had to be carried a short way by Sasuke, who said his usual demeaning speech to him every time his plan failed. What exactly had he said to him? He found himself pushing it aside; he didn't care too much to think of what **his **opinion was anyway.

No, he already knew his opinion.

Slowly he arose, his form was shaky but willing to carry him to a good hot spring, or a shower at least. He had enough strength to get to a nearby hot spring, rid himself of his battle ridden attire and climb in to the steaming waters. He huddled himself behind a large rock, which stuck out plainly from the waters around it and hid his head in his arms, which were sat atop of his knees, slightly above the water's level.

A light rain began to fall from the grey, cloudy skies, droplets pounding down on blonde spikes. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to cease, but finding that he hadn't the strength to fight back crying and the shooting pains within his body. It ached all over to be reminded of his ultimate humiliation.

What bothered him was just how little of it he could remember in combination that he knew how much better of a job Sasuke had done and how Sakura's constant complimenting of Sasuke was beginning to sicken him.

The rain above his form abruptly stopped. Blue orbs looked up to see that it was a certain black haired Uchiha who was leaning over him to block the rain.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke's voice intoned, sounding as he normally would, void and uncaring. He reached down, grasping Naruto's arm with an iron grip and pulling him upwards to meet his cold dark gaze. Naruto mumbled in protest, but did nothing else to fight the Uchiha, his body was drained of all energy, and it was painful to struggle in the slightest, which posed an inconvenience to the blond.

Blue orbs burnt into onyx, as the Uchiha's gaze though void, behind the mirrors of his eyes gears were turning, composing a plan of some type within his mind. Without a word, holding a towel, he wrapped it snugly around the blond's waist. Naruto's form trembled with both emotion and weakness as he did. Shortly after the stoic boy had let go entirely, his opponent's legs buckled and he nearly sunk down into the water's edge again, but he managed to grab hold of one of the nearby rocks as he clutched the towel about him protectively.

"Come on…" Sasuke said with a slight edge of annoyance. Quietly he followed, though his mind protested every step of the way. His steps were slow and unsteady as he tried to regain himself. Sasuke continued at his normal nonchalant pace, pausing in front of a tree before turning, the wind playing with his midnight locks as spikes danced in the wind.

"You lost again, dobe." He stated. The sharp reminder felt like a harsh slap in the face, Naruto winced, despite wanting to hold in the fact that he felt under Sasuke at this particular moment in time.

"It's not like you wanted me to win or anything." The blond retorted, a snappy and defensive edge to his voice. "What? Do you want to break me completely?"

The dark haired boy hmpfed as he leaned against the tree trunk. He sighed to himself, replying to the boy in a tone of voice that suggested the scolding of a child. "Don't think that this was all about you, as you always do. This time is had nothing to do with you."

"Then you used me to get whatever the hell you want from Orochimaru." Naruto scowled. Sasuke fell silent, staring at a small blue bird, which had landed on a branch nearby, contemplating what Naruto had just said.

"What did you do for my sake?" The blond continued as the stoic boy watched the bird hop around on the tree branch, fluttering its tail.

Onyx eyes set sight back on the boy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what did you do to me?" Naruto snapped, finding better control of himself as his anger rose. He stalked toward the tree with a dogged determination to pull the truth out of Sasuke for once. The small blue bird that Sasuke had been watching, flying off into the distance, disappearing against the clouds.

After only a few moments, he had realized that he underestimated Sasuke yet again as the stoic boy lurched forward, grabbing Naruto by the forearm and pushing him to the ground. Lying in disarray, the two wrestled, and within a blink of an eye, Naruto was pinned against the ground with Sasuke hovering above him, pinning his forearm behind his back. His limbs were too weak to struggle, stomach turning with the sudden movement. The fluids swirling around, causing the sickening feeling to rise within.

"Let go of me, Sasuke!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll blow chunks on you."

The Uchiha didn't know whether to look disgusted or amused at that retort. He let go of Naruto and sat behind him patiently, like a hungry hawk watching a suffering mouse. "Does it matter? You fought and lost. No matter the seal, curse of drug, you weren't going to win anyway."

The blue eyed boy was silent for a few moments before fighting back the sick feeling rising from within his gut. "Sasuke…" He began. "Why did you let Orochimaru use you?"

"Maybe for the same reason you let me use you."

"Because you're my team mate."

"I thought you hated me?" Sasuke sounded amused more then anything else and yet something shadowed his eyes. Something deeper then the shallow display of callousness. Naruto's gaze narrowed, doubting himself as quickly as the realization struck him.

"Someday, you're going to pay for all of the crap you put people through, and when you do, I'm going to laugh in your face. I'm going to laugh when you go down in flames." Naruto let ouch a small laugh.

Sasuke leaned down atop of the blond, pinning him down. He lowered his face to a mere inch from his team mate's blond locks tickling the boy's face as he leaned put his chin on the boy's shoulder. They began to struggle again. "Naruto, there is something you really should come to understand by now." He paused, as if expecting a question from the boy below him. "You'll always suck in comparison to me. You'll always loose and I'll win. Now…be mine."

**END**

**A/N: That took me two hours to write. I always have trouble writing Sasuke's character. I know why, but I always feel like I could do a better job when I read over it. I guess I'm just better at writing for Kakashi. Ah well, hope you enjoy this, Kidkun.**


End file.
